The objective of this project is the preparation of individualized learning programs and instructional strategies involving a combination of audiovisual aids, workboods, and educational materials. The course content and educational approach will be structured to the entry level of knowledge, learning habits, and learning pace of the individual student. The participants will come to the medical center for three to six weeks (45-55 hours) of self instruction. The evaluation of the program will be conducted at five levels: the ability of the program to change cognitive levels; its ability to change skill levels; its impact on the student's practice behavior following the course; the student's ability to motivate his peers at his own institution; and the impact of the program on delivery of perinatal services and neonatal morbidity and mortality. The proposer is an innter city, ethnic, and minority oriented institution, and, as such, can be expected to have an important impact on the quality of care delivered to urban minority populations.